


Nature Wonderland

by cherryblossomtree



Series: Nature Poems [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Flowers, Happy, Nature, Other, Peaceful, Trees, Wonderland, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: The beauty of nature and imagination.





	

The colorful orchids smiled at me  
as the trees all dance around  
I smiled and laughed feeling oh so glee  
Adventuring through the forest becoming so astound  
I sadly said goodbye to my nature wonderland  
With love and memories seared into my heart  
I told them that I vow to come again  
Knowing this is where I will forever stand  
Here in my nature wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly  
> Inspired by Narnia.


End file.
